


Uniform

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's rescued a few things from Peggy's room and well, this certainly explains a few things. Peggy Carter's got a lot to explain, starting with why she's got an officer's uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

 

 

Angie swears she’s not a snoop.

Sort of.

It’s just, well after rescuing as many of Peggy’s things from the wrath of Ms. Fry after the whole SSR agents barging in thing, Angie’s just gotten a bit curious is all. Angie tossed, literally tossed everything she could get her hands on from Peggy’s room into hers. She’s just been checking to see that nothings been harmed. It’s all in good intentions.

Angie unzips one of them army surplus bags, she’s seen the boys come back home with them, didn’t expect Peggy to have one of them too. Must be from the one she lost in the war.

It’s not.

Angie lays out the brown and green uniform on her bed. Definitely a woman’s. There’s a box full of medals in there too, campaign medals, military awards, so many that it’s impossible to pin on that one uniform.

She takes the starched shirt and holds it up to her nose. A bit musky and dusty, been in storage for too long, but another whiff and there’s Peggy’s scent. Uniform’s hers then. Angie frowns. Peggy’d been an officer? A hell of a good one if all that shiny metal says anything.

Curiosity gets the best of her. Her ma’s always warning her off on it, but Angie’s precocious, she just has to try. Angie strips down quickly, donning on the shirt first. The skirt is a bit loose on her, Peggy’s got those full hips she’d been coveting ever since Peggy set foot in the automat. Nothing a few creative pins and tucks can’t help. The shirt is another problem, Angie’s not as well-endowed as Peggy, not that she’s jealous or nothing, more admiring. She grips the shirt from behind, stretching the material over her chest. That’s a better fit. She drops her hands, the shirt sags again.

Next up, the tie. That’ll complete the look. Her fingers fumble but after the third try, she’s got a semblance of a knot around her neck. Angie looks to the mirror and pouts. Ain’t nothing like those fancy perfect triangles.

“Ahem.”

“Peggy?” Angie shrieks. She puts a hand over her chest, willing her heart beat to settle. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Peggy says, a coy smile painting her lips. “The whole business with those agents have been sorted.”

“Oh…well, you’re welcome.” Angie looks over Peggy. Bags under her eyes, curls limp on her shoulders, but otherwise she’s healthy and unscathed.

Peggy touches the tie and frowns.

“Geez Peg, I’m sorry, I just –“

“This is wrong,” Peggy says, yanking the tie off. She wraps it around Angie’s neck again, tying a perfect knot in a few simple moves. “There,” she says, smoothing her hands over it. “Much better.”

Angie swallows and nods. She lets Peggy turn her back to the mirror and it surely does look nice. The whole ensemble, the shirt may still be a bit baggy but otherwise, Angie looks just like those women officers.

“You look stunning,” Peggy says.

Angie looks at Peggy through the mirror. “Bet’cha look better in it than me.”

Peggy huffs. “Well it is my uniform.”

“Yea, your uniform.” Angie turns around as Peggy takes a respectable step back. Putting her hands on her waist, Angie demands, “Gonna tell me anything about that?”

Peggy nods. “I did promise you.”

“Alright, get talking English.” 


End file.
